


'Cause even the stars, they burn

by Dani_Bond



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Bond/pseuds/Dani_Bond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening was always his favourite time to visit. The hospital was eerily tranquil at this hour since they didn't usually allow visits this late, but they made an exception tonight. Jared thought little of it then, but perhaps the staff knew all along. The peaceful atmosphere gave no warning to what was to come - the endlessly gracious Donald Dunn's life will permanently change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause even the stars, they burn

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the mythology, combined different sources to get the perspective that I wanted. Title comes from the song lyrics of I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. The song is not the inspiration but I do think it shares the same message about commitment and persistence between people who love one another, along with forgiveness of the moments that don't work out.

The evening was always his favourite time to visit. The hospital was eerily tranquil at this hour since they didn't usually allow visits this late, but they made an exception tonight. Jared thought little of it then, but perhaps the staff knew all along. The peaceful atmosphere gave no warning to what was to come - the endlessly gracious Donald Dunn's life will permanently change. 

 

Jared couldn't recall his biological mother all that well, all he remembered was a distinguishable ambiance that somehow combined maternal compassion and hospital visits. 

 

As far as he knew, his mother has always been ill. He was too young to remember anything before the time of napping in hospital beds and his only playmates being nurses. His childhood smell wasn't homebaked cookies like other normal kids because, for Jared, it had become the familiar scent of hand sanitizer and other sterilization products. 

 

Jared didn't lead a regular life. There were no family dinners or game night. His only companion was a heavy presentiment of apprehension about a future he couldn't imagine yet. And still, the hospital felt like his earliest home. 

 

Most notably, Jared became aware of the essence of a hospital - the ebb and flow of hope and loss.  

 

Jared stood silently at the door, never wanting to intrude. He was looking at his restful mother, attempting to stargaze through the blinds. In the hospital bed as usual, she was attached to beeping machines with flickering lights and patterns. This was her normal appearance, far from the desirable fashion choice for any mother, but she always had an air of elegance that made everyone feel relaxed about the unfortunate situation. 

 

She flipped her gaze and smiled softly towards Jared. 

 

"Come here, my dear boy." She patted the free space on her bedside. She was amused by his shyness, "Don't be afraid to visit me." 

 

Jared giggled and skipped merrily to her side. He kissed his mother on her forehead and tried to situate himself onto the bed next to her. He was consistently a clumsy mess when climbing onto it, but the laughter inside the room was always welcomed. 

 

He snuggled next to his mother. The hospital bed wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it still wasn't the most ideal accommodation. Jared found a spot next to his mother so that his head fell on her chest and he could cuddle against her. His mother's left arm cradled Jared, he felt safe and warm when he could properly snuggle with the crook of her elbow. Her breathing wasn't laboured tonight, a rhythmic up and down with every inhale and exhale. 

 

"The stars would look beautiful tonight. Listen, I have a very fascinating story to tell you tonight." 

 

This is how they always started their visits. Jared looked up to his mother's face in wonderment, eyes wide with anticipation. He loved her stories, and especially how she told them. 

 

Jared's mother began, "Tonight's story is courtesy of one of the earlier shift's nurses who told me how his family searched for constellations when they went stargazing over the weekend. I wish we could see one from the hospital window, but sadly, luck isn't on our side." She shook her head pityingly. 

 

Jared shifted his head instinctually to view the night sky through the window blinds, but like his mother already discussed, he could barely see the stars. He returned to his cozy position. 

 

"Virgo, isn't that such a charming name?" she continued. "Well, it truly suits her, she is quite an enchanting constellation! Imagine a beautiful woman dressed in this sophisticated robe, dyed to be a luxurious scarlet red. The hem of the dress was dipped in gold. It should have overwhelmed Virgo, but it did not. She wore it with confidence and it only enhanced her beauty. Absolutely exquisite, and yet she was so humble." 

 

Jared interjected curiously, "What does humble mean?" 

 

"Humble means..." she paused momentarily, thoughtfully choosing the right words to explain this important concept. "It means to treat others with respect, because you never know what's going on in their life. It means appreciating the gifts you've been given to overcome anything - sadness, loneliness, betrayal, frustration. If you're humble, you will find happiness with the friendships that you create." 

 

There was a pondering silence followed by a quiet remark, "Hm, interesting." 

 

"Virgo, reminder that she embodies the goddess of the harvest, never thought she was better than anyone. She provided the strength through her encouragement and work ethic so that people could achieve their goals for their families and she didn't ask for anything in return but mutual respect. The heavens memorialized her compassion as a constellation. In the stars, she lies on her left side holding an ear of wheat in her left hand. She was given angel wings as well!" 

 

"How can I find her?" 

 

"It sounds a bit complicated but I'm sure we can manage." Jared's mother stated confidently. She pointed to the ceiling and began to trace the imaginary night sky. Jared attempted to follow along. "I was told that we can find Virgo using the stars that create the handle in The Big Dipper constellation. So, we follow that southward direction until we see a slightly orange star known as Arcturus. Then we'll star hop in the same direction to Spica, which is Virgo's brightest star - incidentally that is also the star where the ear of wheat is depicted." 

 

Jared wished they could go outside and see her together in person. He closed his eyes and imagined what that evening would be like. 

 

In true motherly instinct, she read Jared's mind. "We'll go out one night and see her." 

 

Jared didn't say anything, he knew that she couldn't make any promises so raising his hopes doesn't change the situation. 

 

His mother stroked Jared's hair soothingly. She wanted to treasure this serene moment. It must have been at least 20 minutes before Jared's mother spoke again. 

 

"You're young and trusting and I wish I could have this conversation when you're older but the world is ugly. People will take advantage of your generosity, I hope that you'll find a safe space to be yourself. Because what I really want to say is be a good person, there are too many cruel people ruining other people's happiness. Please don't become bitter because you were dealt a bad hand. Always be kind. Find your compassion. Know that whatever happens, you are loved and appreciated by me, forever and always." 

 

She closed her eyes, a pain in her chest had appeared. She hoped it was simply heartache. 

 

"Donald, darling, please say something." 

 

She observed her son's breathing, Jared was sleeping soundly. 

 

He had fallen asleep, her voice lulled him to sleep. It was unintentional, and Jared's biggest regret. 

 

Suddenly, he was woken up to one nurse dragging him out the door and another yelling out instructions to resuscitate his mother.  

 

_Door slam._

 

_Right in his face._

 

He doesn't blame the nurses, they were doing their job. But Jared felt hollow. He didn't want to learn and understand the concept of death, not yet. He was content and it was ripped from him, so abruptly. He stood at the door. Alone, isolated, terrified. 

 

He still could not remember a single word of that conversation, and yet that faint memory is still oddly comforting. He's been told to forget that night by many therapists, but Jared couldn't let go of the idea of his mother and what her last words to him may have been. 

 

All grown up now, Jared had realized that his childhood was not normal nor will it ever feel real, but that was in the past. Although he feels apprehension about his future now, it's not dreadful - it's promising. He has a bright future ahead of him with the incredibly real possibility of a completely developed Pied Piper at its fullest capabilities in helping to connect humanity. 

 

And so Jared reminisced, staring above him was a dusty old garage ceiling completely covered with spider webs, and he realized this very well could be his latest home. He didn't mind that his bedroom was a server room. He felt protected, surrounded by friends who say they don't care but really do. He doesn't know who to thank, but for once, he cherishes his life and feels somewhat at ease. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be Jared recounting anything from his childhood. It's an overlap of extremely niche content and hopeful Jared, which is preparation for the rest of Sweet Functional Husbands week. Honestly, I'm not even sure if this is a real memory for Jared or he just created it to keep him optimistic. If you want to talk more about this or anything Jared, feel free to message me anon or not at praisejarrich.tumblr.com!


End file.
